


home

by 191004s



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Forehead Kisses, Insomniac Changbin, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, changbin calls felix baby a Lot, felix is changbins happy pill, felix is changbins liddol babie, hand holding, i just missed changlix tbh, i need a changbin, it made my heart hurt and made me feel 10000x more lonely, mutual love, no shit the softest thing ive wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191004s/pseuds/191004s
Summary: "your hands are so tiny." changbin teased, gently rubbing his thumb over felix' knuckles, watching the boy internally groan at the embarrassment of how tiny his hands were."its cute dont worry" changbin teased, pulling felix closer to kiss his forehead gently, it was when he done this he practically heard minhos voice telling him he was absolutely whipped inside his head, which was right, he was completely in love with the boy in his lap right now and probably would be forever, who was snuggled up close to him.





	home

**Author's Note:**

> hey im back! i was sick majority of last week and i started this bc i felt sad and lonely and im sat here at 2am finally publishing it :D im going on holiday however for the next 2-3 weeks? so i wont be able to write Nor publish anything but after ill comeback and i Plan on adding to my hyunsung series (i already wrote the plot for the other one) which is something i have high hopes for bc i love hyunsung and people loved the first one so i hope u can go check it.

it was quite amusing to changbin that once again he was awake, not an inch of sleep had come across him for the past two days, caffeine and its ingredients spiking his energy levels to the point where it wasnt even worth contemplating sleep, even chan had fallen asleep before him.

here he was, on their dorms sofa, with the small coffee table in front of him pulled right up to the edge of the black furniture, pieces of paper with scribbled hangul in rap verses, he was trying at least.

majority of the time changbin was a good composer of his own lyrics, being able to understand his own limits and also exceed potential, he was talented and he knew it, he was also grateful to the fact that he had that ability, not knowing he actually had it in him until he was around the age of 17.

he was frustrated tonight however, he couldnt really construct the words in his mind to form into sentences, so he gave up, he was practically sat in the dark, the lamp in the corner of the room being the only illuminating light available in the surrounding area, he sighed, rubbing his hands over his face he sat back, defeated, everyone else was asleep, no one was moving around, until jeongin walked out, jumping at the sight of changbin on the sofa.

his youngest padded over with a cup in hand, noticing the frustration on changbins face, which was clearly evident because when changbin hit a block he looked constantly pissed.

jeongin gently setting a hand on the older boys shoulder and leaning down to kiss his cheek lightly, murmuring a reminder to try and sleep later on, changbin mumbled a reply which consisted of agreeing, and leant into the warmth and affection that jeongin was offering, despite already not being the most affectionate, jeongin was very much more affectionate than you could guess, he liked giving people kisses if he ever got the chance, he just never ever showed it.

jeongin eventually walked away, leaving changbin in the dark again, alone and cold, he was annoyed, and he really wanted to sleep so bad, but everything was itching at the corners of his mind, as well as the caffeine contributing to spiking his energy levels, it sucked, truly, and in all honesty he wished jeongin stayed so he could cuddle him and swarm the boy with warmth and love like he did to mainly everyone around him.

quite literally as if by magic changbins attention turned towards the hallway entrance again, and there stood felix, hair stuck out at all places possible and the younger boy held a dopey smile on his face, making him look generally quite content, felix had a whole duvet on his shoulders as he wobbled towards changbin, felix' arms being open and expecting a cuddle from changbin, who really could do with a cuddle, so changbin expectantly opened his arms up, watching as felix hobbled closer with the comfy duvet on his shoulders and he fell into his lap with a grunt.

in changbins perspective felix was almost like a kitten, cuddly and affectionate and needed caring for, and the way felix just happily curled up in his lap with the blanket practically suffocating changbin momentarily made changbin feel warm either way, whenever felix hugged him he felt comfortable and loved.

"what are you doing?" changbin asked curiously, adjusting the duvet, it wasnt that thick but it was a big duvet so it took changbin more effort to wrap felix up in the duvet more, tucking it under the younger boys chin and smiling lightly at the way his head stuck out of the ball of duvet and pouted at him sadly, eyes still half shut and full of sleep.

"you didnt come to bed and it got cold." felix mumbled, dejectedly, changbin mentally softened at the tone felix used, changbin was practically felix' human radiator, a protector if so be it, changbin thought about the way the younger boy always clung to him when he was asleep, even if it wasnt intentional, changbin remembers when they had to share a bed at the hotel and both of them slept on the edges of each side, but changbin felt felix snuggle up close, consumed by sleep but attracted to the warmth and comfort radiating from changbin, who honestly panicked thinking felix was sick.

"im sorry baby" changbin said, gently admiring felix' face and picking a stray eyelash that had fallen onto his cheek and discarding of it behind the pair, watching the younger boys nose scrunch up in disapproval, felix opened his eyes and peered at changbin, who he loved dearly, he loved changbin so much it sometimes strained his heart, but he hated it when he was frustrated like he was now, felix huffed, wiggling one of his arms out of the burrito duvet and leaning over towards the coffee table, examining what his boyfriend had done.

changbin watched the younger boy as he examined the papers in the lowly lit room, watching as he lightly titled his head to the left, like a puppy out of confusion to the words that were written, eventually he gave up, his brain too tired to process the words on the paper and he leant back, snuggling against changbin and resting his head against his collarbone, changbin grabbed felix' hand and held it gently, smiling fondly at the size difference between his and the younger boys hand.

"your hands are so tiny." changbin teased, gently rubbing his thumb over felix' knuckles, watching the boy internally groan at the embarrassment of how tiny his hands were.

"its cute dont worry" changbin teased, pulling felix closer to kiss his forehead gently, it was when he done this he practically heard minhos voice telling him he was absolutely whipped inside his head, which was right, he was completely in love with the boy in his lap right now, snuggled up close to him.

"my main objective" felix started to say but he yawned. "was to get you to sleep but its worked reverse ways and im sleepy again" he smiled sleepily, proving his point and finishing his sentence, blinking rapidly to get rid of the watery eyes he had after yawning.

"ill come to bed if you want, i think its time i best slept anyway, its been two days." changbin replied back, watching as felix pouted at it, he knew changbins insomnia got bad sometimes, but he knew that when changbin finally slept after an episode, he slept for so long, so he had nothing to worry about, he just needed to make him fall asleep first.

"well come on then you lump" felix exclaimed, suddenly energized, he unwrapped himself from the burrito he originally wrapped himself in and stood up on his feet, holding his hand out for changbin who smiled before grabbing it, letting felix practically drag him to the room, their fingers clasped together tightly, changbin smiled at the tugging that felix was doing, trying to hurry him up.

as soon as changbin saw felix' bed he suddenly gained a burst of energy, diving headfirst and rushing to lie down first, surprising felix who exclaimed but then shut himself up because of hyunjin, who was asleep spooning the blanket on the bed opposite, which was what he normally did, if you slept in a bed with hyunjin you became a victim of cuddles and spooning, and you wouldnt be able to escape, felix learnt this a few times.

changbin laughed as felix pouted, changbin purposely made sure he took up all the space, leaving felix with no space to lie down, changbin wiggled his eyebrows as felix squinted at him, glaring coldly.

"well ill guess ill have to sleep with jinnie." felix started, turning on his heel when changbin whined, grabbing felix' hand and gently pulling him towards him, downwards ontop of him, felix complied, clambering over changbin but giving up halfway, letting himself fall to settle down on top of the older boy, who let out a soft grunt to the added extra weight, but he didnt mind it, felix still had his duvet hooked around his shoulders, but he let it flop down so that it covered both changbin and felix.

felix snuggled up to changbin, practically army crawling up to the point where he had his chin on his chest, looking at changbin who was looking back, arms going round to incase the younger in a secure hug before smacking his lips together, asking for a kiss, which felix happily gave, changbin was so affectionate sometimes it made him sick, he seemed like this dark depressing character but he was so sensitive, and he had the warmest heart.

the two lied there in the dark, felix turned his head to the side, looking into the now darkness but his focus was hearing the light thumps of changbins heart as he rested his head on his chest, one of his hands was holding changbins hand and the other was situated in the elder boys hair, gently grazing his fingers along the skull and scratching lightly, it was always how you made changbin sleepy, just by tampering with his hair, according to changbin it was soothing and made all stress seep out of him, which by the rate of his heartbeat slowing down was considerably working.

felix yawned and he thought about it, he was happy, lying in bed with someone he adored who equally adored him back, he felt like the scales were balanced between the two of them, their legs were tangled together, and hands intertwined, he was happy to call changbin his lover, the one he put all his trust in, but what he loved more was studying changbin, who was finally falling asleep, his eyes closing shut and within a few minutes he was gone, already in dreamland.

felix smiled endearingly at his boyfriend before turning back and leaning his head down on his chest, inhaling the musky smell of changbin which was basically coffee, but it was a good smell, after all it was a homely kinda smell.

changbin felt like home to him.

**Author's Note:**

> nevertheless i hope u enjoyed this bye!


End file.
